Cream and Sugar
by jessica-bones-winchester
Summary: Steve has a thing for the local barista, but can Captain America really have a relationship? - Story starts between The Avengers and Winter Soldier, but will likely go into the Winter Soldier storyline.
1. Chapter 1

The first time Steve Rogers walked into the coffee shop, Melanie fought to keep her cool. She was working alone, like most days. The shop was small and out of the way, with a Starbucks just four blocks over. Not a lot of business came her way, so there was no missing Captain America walking through the door.

"Good morning. How can I help you?"

His baseball cap was pulled low over his eyes, and he kept his head down a bit, but he smiled at her.

"Coffee, please. Two creams, two sugars."

"Coming right up."

She placed the cup on the counter and he slid over a bill.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you."

She was about to give her usual "come again" spiel, but instead of heading to the door he went to a small booth in the corner and pulled a notebook from his jacket.

An hour later, a few customers had come and gone, but he was still there. With no one else in the shop, Melanie had a moment, so she walked over to his table.

"Can I get you something else? Maybe a refill?"

"No, I'm fine — unless I'm holding up a table?"

Melanie chuckled and looked around. "I don't think that's a problem. Stay as long as you like. Let me know if I can get you anything."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She glanced at his notebook as she turned away. Not a notebook. A sketch book. Interesting. Captain America liked to draw.

Steve came in most mornings after that. Sometimes there were stretches of days when she didn't see him. She figured he was off doing something heroic. But on the days he was there he ordered his coffee, two creams, two sugars, and sat at the same corner booth.

One morning was a bit busier than usual. Steve sat in his usual corner, and had been there for about half an hour when a woman came in. She placed her order then turned to lean against the counter while she waited.

"Is that Captain America?"

She said it loud enough for the two other patrons to look up toward Steve in his usual ball cap.

"Of course that's not Captain America," Melanie said. "He's a regular. Do you think Captain America would come to this hole for coffee?"

The woman squinted at Steve, then laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She paid for her coffee and left. The other two patrons never even glanced his way again.

After everyone else was gone, Steve strolled up to the counter.

"I want to thank you for what you did."

She shrugged. "Despite what some people think, everyone deserves their privacy and a chance to live a normal life. Even someone as famous as Captain America."

"I wasn't sure you recognized me until you did that. The way you watched the customers... you wanted to make sure they believed you."

She chuckled. "Was I that obvious?"

"Not quite spy material," he smiled, "but it worked." He stretched out his hand. "Steve."

"Melanie," she said as she shook his hand. "Melanie Caldwell."

"Thank you, again, Ms. Caldwell."

"It's Miss... and call me Melanie. Please."

He nodded, and left.

The next morning she saw him walking toward the shop and had his order ready when he walked in.

"Good morning, Melanie."

"Good morning, Steve."

He glanced around the room.

"Don't worry," she said. "No one is here."

She handed him the coffee and he grinned.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Two weeks later Steve was in the shop, but left in a hurry after getting a call. When Heather, the barista for the next shift, came in she offered to clean up the tables if Melanie took out the trash, and Melanie agreed.

Back inside Heather was flipping through a notebook at the counter

"Hey, Mel, someone left this in the corner booth. This is really good stuff."

Melanie glanced over her shoulder. It was Steve's sketch book.

"That belongs to a regular. I'll take it." Melanie tucked it under her arm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Melanie made a few stops before going home, the sketch book forgotten until she unpacked her bag. She knew she shouldn't look at it, but what she'd seen of it as Heather flipped through it was very good. She sat down on her sofa and started on the first page.

There was a sketch of a woman with an old-fashioned hairstyle. Maybe someone Steve knew before he went into the ice all those years ago. She flipped the page, and found another of the same woman.

"There must be some history here."

She flipped again to the face on an older man in glasses. Again, to a younger man in a military uniform. She flipped through pages of face after face, and some random sketches of objects or animals, but she froze on a sketch of herself. She was smiling, hair tucked behind her ear.

Steve drew her.

She stared at the details for several minutes before flipping again, only to find another image of herself. She turned again to another image. It was half-finished, but it was clearly her.

She closed the sketch book. She shouldn't have looked. What would she tell him?

"The truth," she whispered.

He was Captain-Frickin-America. He'd want the truth.

She carried the sketch book back and forth to work with her for the next few days, but Steve didn't return. After two weeks she wondered if he would ever return.

One week more and he walked in.

"Hi, Melanie."

She looked up, startled. "Hi. It's been a while."

"Yeah. Can I get—"

"Two creams, two sugars."

Steve smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey... I think you left this behind last time you were here."

She pulled the sketch book from beneath the counter and handed it to him.

"Oh, thanks. I've been looking for this."

He glanced up at her, eyes locked to hers, and she looked away.

"You looked through it."

"I did. I'm sorry. I wouldn't have, but my coworker found it and was already looking through it. The couple I saw were so good that I got curious, and..."

"You saw the last ones."

She nodded. Steve put the sketch book on the counter.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"For drawing you without you knowing. I guess it was creepy to see that."

She shrugged. "I think... maybe at first. But they're very good. Kind of flattering, actually. I was surprised to see my hair down in the first one. I always have it pulled back at work."

"Yeah, that was more my imagination."

Melanie smiled. "You're imagining me?"

Steve blushed and rocked back on his heels. "Well, not imagining like —"

"It's ok," she laughed. "I get it. Artistic license. Besides, I know enough about Captain America to believe that your intentions in drawing me weren't creepy."

Steve sat on one of the stools at the counter.

"You know I'm not Captain America, right? I mean- I am, but that's not who I am."

"Oh, I'm sure. Captain America is a public figure. A persona. But you wouldn't risk your life as Captain America if there weren't some of that persona in you. A good bit of it, I'd bet."

Steve smiled and stared at the counter.

"I can't say that my intentions were completely pure in drawing you."

He looked up at her through his long lashes.

"No?"

Steve smiled and shook his head, as if what he were about to say was ridiculous.

"I think you're pretty. Drawing you gave me an excuse to stare."

"Well, that's quite a confession."

"Yeah. So, now that it's out there, you wanna get coffee sometime?"

Melanie laughed and looked around.

"No," Steve said, "not here... not while you're working."

"Steve Rogers, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes, Steve Rogers is asking you on a date."

She smiled. "Just say when."

"You free tonight?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

Steve held Melanie's chair as she sat.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Maybe I should go order. I do know how you take yours."

He leaned over with his hands on the table. "You get my coffee almost every morning. Let me get yours this time."

"Two creams, four sugars."

"Four? You like it sweet."

"I do. Decaf, please."

Steve ordered their coffees then returned to their table to wait.

"So... decaf."

"It's too late for caffeine. I'd be up late, have to get up early for work. Not fun."

"I guess I forget. Caffeine doesn't affect me now. Alcohol, either."

"Well, we know who the designated driver is."

Steve smiled. "Does that imply future dates?"

"We'll have to see."

The barista sat their coffees in front of them, and Melanie watched her gaze linger over Steve until she walked away. A quick glance around the room found others doing the same. If Steve noticed he didn't pay any attention to it.

"So, what do you do for fun, other than draw?"

Steve took a sip of the coffee. The steam coming from it was proof that it was way too hot, and would have burned the mouth of anyone else.

"I don't have much free time," he said. "I'm either training or learning."

"What are you learning?"

"The world. I lost a lot of years."

Melanie shook her head. "Right. Sorry, I didn't even think about that."

"It's ok. I like that you didn't think about that."

Melanie smiled. "Ok, if you had the free time, what would you want to do for fun?"

Steve sat back in his chair and took a deep breath. "I don't know. What do you do for fun?"

Melanie chuckled. "Most of my fun is solo activities. I read a lot. Movies, tv. Nothing as far as talent goes, like your drawing."

"Sounds like you and I are passing time the same way. Maybe we could do it together, sometime?"

Melanie's eyes widened and Steve blushed.

"Pass time, I mean."

She laughed, and nodded. "Yeah, that could be fun. I'll bet there's movies I love that you haven't seen yet."

"That's a safe bet. I think—"

"Excuse me," a blonde walked over and sat on the edge of your table, leaning in front of you to face Steve. "You're Captain America aren't you?"

Steve sighed. "Yes, ma'am."

"I think what you do is so amazing."

"Thank you, but we've got men and women who do more than I do everyday—"

"Sure, but are they as sexy as you?"

"Ma'am, I'm having coffee with someone, if you don't mind."

She flipped her hair. "I don't mind. So, are you—"

Melanie stood and walked around the blonde intruder as she continued talking. She took Steve's hand, tugged him to his feet, and led him from the coffee shop.

"Hey, I was talking to him!"

"That's right, you were."

Outside, Steve took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Bet you're not used to forward women."

"Not really. I mean, we had some forward women in my day, but they tried to hide it. Way more subtle. Not so rude."

"Welcome to the new millennium."

Melanie glanced at her watched and Steve shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Somewhere to be?"

"It's early. How would you like to come back to my apartment and watch one of those movies?"

Steve's eyebrow twitched.

"Purest of intentions," she said, "I promise." She crossed her heart. "I just figured you could have some privacy."

"That sounds great, actually."

At her apartment, Melanie scanned over her DVD's looking for something she thought Steve might enjoy. It wasn't until her eyes landed on a box set of a tv show that she smiled.

"Have you ever watched I Love Lucy?"

"No. Heard of it, though."

Melanie pulled out the first disc and popped it into the player.

"It was a tv show in the 50's. A little closer to the type of entertainment you would have been used to."

She sat next to him on the sofa, leaving just enough space so that they weren't touching, and grabbed the remote.

"I thought the point of this was to get me caught up on modern stuff?"

"I thought the point was to enjoy ourselves?"

Steve smiled.

"This is a date, right?" Melanie asked.

"Right. A date."

The smile slowly faded from Steve's lips as his eyes flicked over Melanie's face. Melanie cleared her throat and started the first episode.

"So, what we have here is a situation comedy. Every week, Lucy finds herself in a new situation, and misunderstandings and slapstick comedy ensue."

"Sounds kind of predictable."

"In general, yes, but the brilliance is in the ridiculousness."

After laughing his way through the first episode, Steve asked to continue. Two more in and Steve's arm ended up behind Melanie on the back of the couch. His presence was overpowering.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"No thanks."

Steve settled into the couch a little more, his leg drifting until it rested against Melanie's. She sighed, louder than she meant to.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Why?"

Steve grabbed the remote and paused the show.

"You seem a little... uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable."

He sat up a little straighter. "Have I worn out my welcome?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well, something's changed."

"I'm fine."

She played with her fingers in her lap until Steve took one of her hands in his.

"Talk to me."

"Ok. Honesty."

"That would be nice."

He visibly tensed, as if waiting for some horrible confession.

"You coming into the coffee shop was a huge surprise. I knew who you were the moment I saw you, but you had that hat and you were kind of hunched, like you were trying to hide. So, I didn't say anything."

"It's what made me come back."

Melanie nodded. "I kind of figured. But, I'm human. I was attracted to you before you walked in. News and photos... that suit does amazing things for you."

Steve blushed, but Melanie kept going.

"Having you here, next to me, I'm just finding it a little difficult to not focus on how attractive you are."

"Well, that's quite a confession."

Steve smiled as he said her words back to her. She smiled back.

"Yeah. And after the way that woman hit on you at the coffee house, I didn't want you to think I was pulling the same thing."

She stared at their joined hands. His thumb swept back and forth over her skin. When she looked up, Steve put his free hand to her face and pressed his lips to hers. An almost chaste kiss, except for the hum he released. He sighed as he pulled away.

"You free tomorrow?"

"Two nights in a row? I thought you didn't have that much free time?"

"I'll make time. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow. More Lucy?"

Steve smiled. "Sure. Maybe I can bring dinner?"

"Now, that is a great idea."

Steve chuckled. He stood and walked to the door, never letting go of her hand. His free hand tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, then he pressed his lips to hers, very briefly.

"Good night."

"Good night, Steve."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve showed up the next night with a bag full of Chinese take out. Melanie pulled her coffee table close to the sofa, and the two of them watched I Love Lucy while they ate.

She loved seeing it with Steve. Seeing him react to it for the first time, the genuine laughter, was better than she would ever have guessed.

Long after the food was gone, Steve put his arm around Melanie's shoulders and pulled her close. They watched a couple more episodes that way before he pressed his forehead to the top of hers. His breath blew against her skin.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. For the first time in a long time, something feels right."

Melanie looked up at Steve and he caressed her face.

"Does it feel right to you, too?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "It does."

Steve slanted his mouth over Melanie's, sighing when she pushed herself closer. She put a hand to his face and let it glide down his neck to settle on his chest. When she draped her leg over Steve's he pulled back.

"Hang on."

"What?"

He put a hand on her knee. "I don't... I don't want to rush this. My life is complicated, and I want to be sure about this, about us. I'm sorry."

Melanie shook her head and put her feet back on the floor. "Don't be. I don't mind going slow."

"Really?"

"Really. Can we still kiss?"

Steve smiled and pressed his lips back to hers. He tangled his fingers in her hair, and she reciprocated. Laughter from the tv pulled them back.

"Maybe we should get back to Lucy," Melanie said.

Steve nodded. "Only if I can hold you."

"Well, that's a given."

Melanie scooted into Steve's side and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and rubbed his other hand over her arm.

* * *

Movement startled Melanie awake.

"It's ok," Steve said. "I've got you."

He carried her down the hall and placed her on her bed.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About three episodes."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you looked too peaceful." He brushed her hair from her face. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Did you plan on leaving my front door unlocked after you left?"

"Actually, I didn't mean to wake you. I was going to sleep on the sofa. But... I guess since you're awake..."

"Sofa, huh?"

"Sofa. But, I should go."

Melanie pulled herself from the bed. "I'll see you out."

Steve took her hand, like the night before, as they walked back to the living room. She leaned against the frame of the open door as he kissed her.

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"Good night, Melanie."

* * *

Steve sat at the counter the next morning, and they talked about the few episodes of Lucy that Melanie had fallen asleep on. He was halfway through his coffee when his phone beeped with a text.

"I have to go."

"Work?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later if I can come by. Is that ok?"

"That's more than ok."

* * *

"Did you do anything fun Saturday night?" Natasha asked while she prepared for the jump.

Melanie flashed through Steve's mind, but he wasn't about to share that with a spy in front of the entire STRIKE team.

"Well, all the guys from my barbershop quartet are dead, so... No, not really."

The pilot came over the radio, "Coming up by the drop zone, Cap."

"You know, if you ask Kristen out, from Statistics, she'd probably say yes."

"That's why I don't ask."

"Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy!" Steve yelled as he jumped from the plane.

He landed in the water like a torpedo, a fall that would have killed anyone else, then climbed up onto the ship. He went through the upper decks taking out anyone who would raise an alarm, or cause harm to him or his team. One guy got the drop on him, but Rumlow took him out as he landed safely on the deck. The others, including Natasha, landed behind him.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you? She seems kind of nice."

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date."

"I'm multitasking."

Right. Multitasking. More like driving him nuts. He knew her heart was in the right place, but he could get his own dates, if and when he wanted. And he had Melanie. A woman he liked more with each meeting.

* * *

The day Steve got the text, Melanie got one from him later that night.

"Might not see me for a few days."

"Work?"

"Yeah."

"Be careful."

"I will. Don't watch any Lucy without me."

That was the last she'd heard for several days. She knew he would sometimes be gone for days, even weeks at a time. She had experienced that when he was just her customer. But now she couldn't stop herself from worrying.

She also couldn't talk to anyone about it. She knew Steve liked his privacy, and he hadn't exactly been affectionate in public like he was when they were alone, even when there was no one else in the coffee shop. It seemed like he wasn't ready to share, and she would honor that. It just made the waiting harder.

She was watching a movie one night when someone started banging on her door. She rushed over and looked through the peephole. Steve. She flung the door open to find him holding a woman in arms. Melanie wasn't sure if she was dead or unconscious.

"Oh my God— come in."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go."

"Take her to the bedroom. What happened?"

"The less you know the better, but we found something, and now we're being hunted."

"By who?"

Steve placed the woman on the bed and put his hands to Melanie's face.

"It's really safer for you if you don't know. I shouldn't even be here, but Natasha's hurt. I drove all the way here and she's still not awake."

"Drove from where?"

Steve just shook his head.

"Really, Steve?"

"I'm sorry." He dropped his hands to his sides. "I can't. I just needed to get her somewhere safe enough to take care of her. Make sure she's ok."

"Who is she?"

"Part of my team."

"If she's been out a while she probably needs a hospital."

"We can't go to a hospital."

"It's that bad, huh?"

"Worse than you can imagine." Steve pulled her into the living room and lowered his voice. "I'm a fugitive."

"What?"

"You can't let anyone know that you know me. Have you told anyone about us?"

"No."

"Good. Once Natasha wakes up we'll leave. I'm not sure how long..." His voice trailed off as he looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I brought you into this."

"You needed a safe place."

"No, I mean my life. I should have known better."

"You couldn't possibly have known this would happen."

"No, but there's always a chance—"

"What if you were a cop? Cops' lives are dangerous. If you were a regular cop, would you still wish you hadn't met me?"

"I didn't say that."

"No? That's what it sounded like."

Steve took Melanie's hand. "You are the best thing that's happened to me in a long time. I can't imagine not having met you."

"Then don't push me away. We'll deal with this."

"No. I'll deal with this. You'll pretend you never met me."

"Steve—"

"These people won't hesitate to use you to get to me. I need to know you're safe."

Melanie shook her head, but Steve placed a gentle kiss to her lips. When he pulled back, Melanie sighed.

"I'll get your friend some water and a damp cloth. Don't know what good it will do, but I hate feeling useless."

Steve grabbed her wrist as she walked away, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Last time I left a girl to go on a mission... I didn't make it back. Not for seventy years."

"The woman in the front of your sketchbook?"

Steve flinched, but nodded. "I never got to tell her... didn't have the nerve to tell her... that I was crazy about her." Steve brushed a stray lock of hair from Melanie's face. "I don't want to make that mistake again."

Melanie blushed. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Steve pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm crazy about you." He rested his forehead against hers. "I want to come back to you."

"And I want you to come back."

"But I can't."

Melanie balled her fist against his chest. "Steve—"

"I've put your life in danger. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you because of me."

Melanie pushed away from him. "Do I get a say in this?"

"I'm sorry."

She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'll get that stuff for your friend."

Steve sat by Natasha's side for another twenty minutes before she woke. When the two of them emerged from the bedroom, Melanie stood, but Steve kept his distance from her.

"Thank you for letting us stay here."

"Of course. Where will you go now?"

Steve shook his head. "There's a guy I can trust. Not telling you who."

Melanie nodded. "I understand. Be safe."

Steve nodded as he and Natasha left. Once they were in the elevator Natasha nudged Steve's arm.

"She was nice."

"Very nice."

"I think she likes you."

Steve stared at the floor numbers changing on the display.

"I think you like her, too."

"Natasha-"

"You should ask her out."

"Really? Didn't you just regain consciousness?"

She just shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

Despite Steve being adamant about not seeing her again, Melanie kept her phone close. She expected to see his name pop up. She hoped to see it. Eventually. But if the news was any indication, Steve wouldn't be calling any time soon.

There were reports that a special government agency was out to bring in Steve Rogers. No one seemed to know which agency, and Melanie guessed it was one they didn't even know existed.

She spent days watching the news, waiting with her phone close by, just hoping. Then she saw him on a breaking news report. Steve, on his knees, hands behind his head, and so many guns on him.

Melanie sat with her hand over her mouth. They got him. After that, there was speculation. Why had Captain America been hunted down? No one knew, until another breaking news report.

Three giant Helicarriers (what the news called them) were being launched. The government called it a protection program, but some news commentators said it was a way to hold the world hostage.

When thousands of classified data files were leaked online in the middle of the launch, the news went nuts. SHIELD. HYDRA. Government conspiracy. Melanie's head was spinning. This had to be what Steve was involved in.

Then the Helicarriers started exploding in mid-air before crashing into the Potomac.

"Worse than I could imagine," Melanie whispered to herself. She glanced at her phone. "Please, Steve. I need to know you're ok."

She fell asleep on the sofa, watching the news.

The next day she went to work, but her head wasn't there. She kept thinking about the news, wondering if Steve was even alive. After an excruciatingly slow morning, she went home. She dropped her bag on the sofa and had barely sat down when a voice behind her made her scream and jump back on her feet.

"Sorry." Natasha stood in her bedroom doorway, hands up in a friendly gesture. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"Then don't break into my apartment!"

"You're Melanie, right?"

Melanie froze. What if this was a trick. What if Natasha was part of the government conspiracy? When she didn't speak, Natasha continued.

"Steve brought me here that night I was hurt, but he never told me your name. He must trust you, and I don't know of anyone else he's close to... not women, anyway. So, I'm assuming you're Melanie. He's in the hospital."

"He's hurt?"

"In and out of consciousness. In one of his more lucid moments he said your name."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"So, he's been awake?"

"Awake is a strong word. Maybe lucid was even a poor choice. Let's just say... not unconscious."

"He asked for me?"

"Said your name. I think you should come see him."

Melanie eyed Natasha. "Go with you?"

Natasha smiled. "You're paranoid. Good." She moved to the front door and put a piece of paper on the small entry table. "That has the hospital name and his room number. I'll meet you there to make sure they let you in."

And she was gone. Melanie stayed frozen, wary of moving toward the door. How did Steve deal with this kind of stuff? After a while, she grabbed the paper, saw that the hospital information was there, and grabbed her purse.

Natasha was waiting for her outside of the elevator on Steve's floor.

"I'm glad you came."

"I just need to see that he's ok."

"Well, he doesn't look it. He's pretty banged up. But Steve's not like everybody else."

"I know."

"He's already healing faster than doctors expected."

Melanie let out a breath and nodded.

Natasha stopped in front of a room and put her hand on the doorknob.

"His friend, Sam, has been here off and on. He's here now. I already told him about you, so he's expecting you."

Natasha opened the door, but walked away.

"You're not coming in?"

"I can't. I've got business on The Hill."

Melanie took a deep breathe and entered the room. Her eyes went straight to the bed, where a beaten and bruised Steve lay unconscious. She stopped before she got to the bed.

"You Melanie?"

She hadn't even registered the man at Steve's bedside.

"You must be Sam."

He stood and shook her hand.

"That's me."

"Has he been awake?"

"Not yet. Not really. Just mumbles a bit, then he's back out."

Melanie crossed the room to his bed and took his hand in hers.

"Natasha seems to think he has a thing for you."

"You'd have to ask him. I just helped him out once or twice."

Sam nodded. "Since you're here, I'm going take a break. Stretch my legs. You want anything?"

"No, thanks."

Sam left, and Melanie leaned over Steve to whisper.

"I'm still keeping our secret. You don't have to worry about me. Just wake up, and we'll go from there."

For the next few days, Melanie worked her morning shift, then went straight to the hospital until visiting hours were over. She was there for one of his more conscious moments, and heard him whisper her name.

"I'm here."

She took his hand, but he fell back into a sleep.

She wasn't there when Steve finally woke up. After her shift she walked into Steve's room and he was sitting up talking to Sam. The relief rushed through her, tension melting that she didn't even realize she was holding.

She smiled at him, and he returned it for a brief moment before his lips turned downward.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was weak.

"I—"

"Dude," Sam said, "she's been here every day."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Steve," she had to fight the lump forming in her throat, "do you know how close we came to losing you?"

He looked at Sam. "Get her out of here."

Sam looked between the two of them, but didn't move.

"Sam... please."

"Steve, don't shut me out."

He turned his head away from her. Sam finally stood and placed a gentle hand on Melanie's arm.

"Come on." He escorted her into the hall. "Just give him some time."

"No... he did this before all of this started. I shouldn't have come here."

"Hey, look, he said your name. That's why Natasha went and got you."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't conscious then. This was a conscious decision."

She took one last look through the small window to his room, his face still turned away.

"Tell him I gave him what he wanted. I won't be back."

The walk to the elevator felt like miles.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve sat idling on his motorcycle, down the street from her coffee shop. He wanted to go in. He wanted to see her. But how could he bring her into the chaos of bringing down HYDRA, dismantling SHIELD, and finding Bucky? He was still trying to get a grip on that last one himself. Bucky, his best friend, was alive.

Melanie rounded the corner and unlocked the door of the coffee shop. Steve's eyes lingered over her for a moment, then he turned his bike around and rode away.

* * *

Getting over Steve wasn't easy. Captain America's image was everywhere, a national hero. Five months later, the news was still covering the Helicarrier crashes. She saw Steve's face everywhere, except in her shop.

He stopped coming in for coffee, and she expected she would never see him again. If he was that set against seeing her he may even take great lengths to avoid her all together.

She still missed him, and the television show that once made her laugh until she cried now brought different kinds of tears to her eyes. She had fallen for him far too quickly, and she berated herself for it.

* * *

"Look, Cap, I get you wanna find your friend, but he's ghost," Sam said. "He left no clues."

Steve leaned over a map and a few security camera photos. All false leads.

"No one disappears without a trace, Sam. We'll find him."

Sam sighed. "What if he doesn't want to be found?"

Steve looked up. "We'll figure out that when we find him."

"Ok. But until then, you can't spend all your free time staring at this stuff. You need to—"

"Have you been talking to Natasha?"

"Maybe."

"Then you can just stop there."

"She just wants you to be happy, man."

"I'll be happy knowing she's safe."

"Is that why you go sit outside her work? To be happy that she's safe?"

"How did you—"

"You're not very subtle. We know you're keeping an eye on her. And if Natasha and I know..."

"Other people might."

Sam nodded. "Just take a chance."

"The chance is on her life. I can't do that."

"I was the one who sent her away, remember? She did not want to leave. I don't think she's worried about her life as much as you are."

"She doesn't understand how big this is... how dangerous."

"Have you seen the news? None of that stuff is secret anymore. Natasha leaked everything. Give Melanie the chance to make the choice."

* * *

Melanie dropped the groceries inside her front door as she pushed it closed with her foot.

"Crap."

She leaned down to pick up a few bags when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah... just a minute."

She dragged the bags away from the door enough to open it, and she froze.

"You open the door without asking who it is?"

He grinned at her, but his head was down a little.

"Steve. I never expected to see you again."

He nodded toward the bags at her feet. "Need some help?"

"Um..." She looked around at the bags the rubbed her forehead. "Why are you here?"

He shoved his hands in his pocket. "Fair question. Can we talk?"

Melanie let the door fall open. She picked up a few bags and went to the kitchen. Steve picked up the rest of the bags and followed her.

"Talk," she said as she put things away.

Steve leaned against the counter. "I was kind of hoping we could sit down and really talk."

"And I was kind of hoping Steve Rogers would be the exception to men being jackasses. If you have something to say, say it."

He ran a hand over his face. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"Great. Anything else? No? You know where the door is."

She never looked at him while she put everything away. She knew the tears would come if she did.

"Yeah, I know where it is."

He left without another word. The door slamming shut was so loud she worried that he knocked it off its hinges.

What was she doing? She spent months waiting for Steve to show up or call, and she chased him off. The tears hit then. Her only chance was the slow elevator. She ran to her front door and pulled it open to run after him.

Steve sat against the wall opposite her door with his head in his hands. He looked up when she pulled it open.

They stared at each other as Steve rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I never meant to hurt you, but I did, and I'm so sorry."

Melanie wiped a tear away as it slid down her cheek.

"Come in."

"Really?"

She nodded and stepped aside. Steve walked over to the sofa, but waited for her to sit before he did. He left a large gap between them.

"Melanie... I didn't want you to go."

"You could have fooled me."

"I didn't want you to, but I needed you to. I thought you would be safe without me."

"Are you telling me I'm not?"

"No, that's not... I just realized that even without me in your life... who's to say something bad wouldn't happen without me? Maybe even something I could have stopped?"

"Is this supposed to be a pep talk? Because you're failing."

"I know."

"Massively failing."

Steve ran his hand over his face and across the back of his neck.

"I'm not good at this stuff."

"Just... use your words."

"I was wrong. I should never have pushed you away. I should have let you make the choice."

Melanie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes. You should have."

"So, I'm doing that now. I want you back, but you need to know some things. Then you can tell me to stay or get lost."

Melanie nodded.

Steve discussed the stuff from the news with her, filling in the information gaps that the news didn't know. Stuff that wasn't even in the files that Natasha leaked. Then he told her about Bucky.

"I have to find him. I don't know what they did to him, but I got through a little. My friend is still in there somewhere."

"So, you could be gone a lot."

Steve nodded. "Between looking for Bucky and cleaning out the rest of HYDRA, I will be gone a lot. On dangerous missions. And there is still the chance that if someone found out about you they could use you against me."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"I don't expect you to make any kind of decision now... unless I've completely blown it with you. If that's the case I'll leave right now."

Melanie shook her head. "You haven't blown it."

Steve let out a breath and smiled. "Good."

"Can you promise me you won't push me away again?"

Steve started to nod, but stopped. "I can promise not to leave you, if you give me the option to stay away."

"What does that even mean?"

"If I ever feel like your life is in danger because of me, would you be ok with me staying away, or sending you away, until the threat is gone?"

Melanie shook her head. "Isn't that what you did before?"

"No. I had no intention of seeing you again. But—"

"But?"

"Turns out I care about you too much to stay away forever. I thought about you every day. I even waited outside the coffee shop sometimes, just to see you."

"You did?"

Steve nodded. He scooted closer and took her hand. "I'm crazy about you. Can you forgive me for hurting you?"

"I understand why you did what you thought you had to do, and I forgive you."

Steve let out a breath.

"But you really did hurt me, Steve."

He put a hand to her face. "I know. I'm sorry."

Melanie leaned into his palm and closed her eyes.

"I'm crazy about you, too. I've been miserable."

"So have I." Steve wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Absolutely miserable."

"So... what do we do now? How do we move past this?"

Steve pulled back and smiled at her.

"Can I take you out for coffee?"

Melanie laughed and wiped a tear away.

"Yeah. I'd like that."


End file.
